Home
by ShivaVixen
Summary: At long last, they have found a place to call home, with people who accept them as they are- imperfect losers with nowhere else to go.


**Okay, I was completely blown away by Guardians of the Galaxy, I didn't know that group even existed, and I'm the Marvel fan of my group of friends. DC now has no excuses for not doing better with their movies, Marvel is successfully using characters that aren't even 100% mainstream. Really, the entire movie was Marvel throwing the gauntlet down, just watch the stinger at the end!**

**Only a handful right now, but I'm sure we can get this archive working.**

**(Though, with all the eventual crossovers, it might be easier to have 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' as an archive, with the individual movies as worlds, does that sound feasible?)**

**So here's my small contribution to the Archive :}**

**Home**

It has been a long time since any of them felt like they belonged somewhere.

Drax's grief-filled rage had made him a wanderer, and the memory of the life and home he once had with his wife and child a bitter pain. It had turned him into a destroyer, not only for his enemies but countless others who had been in the way or just too close. No one ever approached him with anything other than wary fear or rage.

Now, he's still a wanderer, still a destroyer, but he has a home. He has people that look at him with acceptance, who will fight at his side, and are willing to die at his side.

Gamora's parents were killed in front of her, and the place Thanos took her was more of a training ground than a home, a place where one either killed or was killed. It was not a place of safety like she remembered her home with her parents. Even when escaping, she knew she was never going to find a safe place as long as the title of 'Daughter of Thanos' followed her.

Now, the _Milano_ is her refuge, the place where she could close her eyes and relax in the knowledge that none aboard would try to kill her in her sleep. They thought of her as Gamora, not a Daughter of the Mad Titan.

Rocket's earliest memories were of fear and pain, of the desire to escape the lab he was held in. If there was anything before that lab, he didn't remember it. After his escape, his motto was simple, look after himself. (Well, up until Groot arrived, they were probably the only two who could say they had had a friend prior to meeting the rest of the jackasses.) He did his best to ignore the calls of freak and monster, but felt that he would never be cared for.

Now, there are three more people that treat him like a person, not a monster. They may insult each other, may even do stupid idiotic things like give up money and their lives for each other, but that's still three more people that treat him like he had the right to live.

Groot's life was fairly simple. He lived, met Rocket, protected Rocket, and Rocket was the only one to understand him.

Now he's got three more people to protect, who were starting to understand him beyond the three words he was able to say, and understand the meanings behind them. It was a slow process (slower now that he had to re-grow) but some day, they'd understand. "We are Groot."

Peter had been taken from the only life he'd ever known just moments after his mother died. Raised by Ravagers, he quickly learned to operate in their methods, and while Yondu might have been a somewhat barely-decent parental figure (kept him alive, fed and clothed him, taught him to survive, didn't murder him, kept others from murdering him), the rest of the Ravagers weren't what he'd call a family or a home, with their tendency to turn on each other if a good haul was on the line. Which was why he took the_ Milano_ and split as soon as he could survive on his own.

Now, Star Lord has people he knows won't turn him over for a couple more credits. The _Milano _isn't just a place to store things and rest his head, it's an honest to goodness home with a talking tree, a cybernetic raccoon, an angry alien, a pretty assassin, who were all just as lost as he was and he never wants to lose it.

For the first time in a long time, they're all finally where they belong.


End file.
